How you remind me
by Deanpool the Great
Summary: Chase hates Jack, doesn't he? But when Spicer gives up, he searches for the boy and a song brings old memories back.Better than it sounds.Song Over and over by Three Doors Grace. CHACK! Finished!
1. part one

**Demonwolf:** I worked the last three weeks on that story. Janey1097 gave me the idea for this story with a song she'd told me about in her review.

**Markus:** (reads a text on a papersheet) This story is for my friend Christina back at home and for the people in the Manga AG at my school. (throws the p.s. away) And what about Robert?

**Demonwolf:** (tackles him to the ground) I don't know what you're talking about. And now on with the story!!!!!!!!

**Title:** How you remind me

**Pairing:** ChasexJack

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Xiaolin Showdown or the song. It's "Over and over" by Three Days Grace.

**Warning:** This is slash! That means **malexmale**. Don't like, don't read!

**Raiting:** _M_ (just to be sure)

_**Part one**_

**Chapter one: Follow You Home**

Chase sat in his throne room, meditating. When one of warriors, a tiger, nudged him with its cold nose, he opened his eyes.

"What is the matter?"

After the tiger let out some quiet growls, the war lord raised his eyebrows.

"Spicer gave up?"

The big cat nodded.

Chase closed his eyes for a moment. His ears twiched while he's thinking.

"Tell me, what caused this, Hian?"

Hian shook his head. He didn't know.

"But there _has to_ be a reason."

The tiger grinned as much as a tiger could grin.

'_Worried?'_ he asked his master.

"Pphh, as I would care for such a useless insect."

_'He looks a lot like him, doesn't he?'_

When his master changed into his lizard form, he knew he'd crossed the line.

Chase smashed a stone table to his left into pieces. The beast roared and tried his best not to shred his servant into pieces.

"Go and see after him." Chase growled. "And take care he doesn't do something stupid."

Hian immediately turned into a crow and vanished through the open window.

Chase let out another roar but this time it sounded sad and hurt instead of angry.

* * *

"What do you mean by he'd already left when you arrived at his mansion?! Why didn't you search him?!!"

Five hours had passed since he'd told Hian to look after the boy.

_'I thought it'd be the best –'_

"Well, then you're wrong!!"

Chase eyes were full of pure anger. He could feel the spikes on his back grow.

Hian didn't know what's going on with his master. He'd never yelled at him. Not even one time in over 1500 years. He'd been Chase first "cat warrior", his favourite one. Bacause of this he'd be the one who took care of the Spicer boy.

Chase walked trough the room, trying to calm down. After all this time _he_'s still his weakest point. It didn't matter how hard he'd tried to forget him, to get over him. In all these years he'd chased him. When not in his dreams, then he had to see one of his reincarnations.

Chase could stand this till _this boy_'d landed in his arms and made memories come back. Made _him_ come back.

The evil lord shook his head. He couldn't take it anymore.

"I'll go and search him on my own. Stay here." With that he headed to the door. Before he passed it, Chase turned one last time around.

"If the dragons or Wuya show up, chuck them out. I'll be away for a week."

The tiger nodded while its master walked out of the room.

* * *

Finding Spicer was easier than he had thought it'd be. The boy always had a preference for Europe, espescially England. After three days Chase found out Jack lived in an appartment in London.

For Jack it's one of the beautifuls cities he'd ever seen, people everywhere of every skin colour (**a/n:** I've been there for a short time. This city is AMAZING.) and it seemed like the time never stood still. In Chase's opinion London stunk and it's ways too loud, not to mention the people there.

Chase made himself invisibble, hold his nose high in the air and sniffed. He walked one or two hours through the city until he found it. There it was, Spicer's scent. A light scent of strawberry and banana mixed with male pheromones**.(1)**

He looked at the doorplates on the entryphone outside of the frontdoor. No Spicer.

Had he made a mistake? He was at the point to continue searching when a young dark-haired woman passed him and opened the door.

"I hope Jackie didn't had to wait long for me. I don't want him to be angry in his first week here." She murmured. "Even if he had to, my pizza à la Diana will change his mind."

Chase pricked up his ears. Jackie? Before the door closed after the woman, he walked in, too.

He followed her in the third floor. "Lion" stood in golden letters on the doorplate.

Both entered the flate.

Chase looked around. They stood in a small hall. Next to the door stood a pair of black sneakers and serveral shoes that must belong to the brown haired.

"Hey Jack, I'm back! Wow, that rhymes. I'm sorry it took so long."

"Yeah, I know, I know. You're still studying."

Chase smiled. His nose hadn't let him down. In the doorframe stood Jack Spicer, former evil boy genius. He wore a red shirt with 'Rock on' in black letters on its front, an old blue jeans and - black sun glasses.

"Sunglasses? It looks like it's gonna rain outside and you're wearing _sunglasses_?"

Jack just looked her straight into the eye and shrugged.

"Now what? I'm pretty sure it isn't going to rain inside."

Diana giggled.

Chase snorted. That was sooo typical of Jack Spicer.

"Are you hungry, bro?"

"A lil' bit."

"Good. Would you please help me? You know I'm not so good at cooking."

Now it was Jack's turn to giggle.

"Not so good. Dude, I'm glad I'm still alive after the last time you've cooked for us."

She gave a look.

"Thank you _veery_ much, Jack."

He grinned.

"You're welcome."

Diana stuck out her tongue.

* * *

They were half through their meal when Diana's cellphone rung.

"Sorry Jack. Hello?…Oh hi David…Hhmm, I would really like to but – "

She looked at her younger brother.

"Pleeeaaase Jay Jay. Am I allowed to go?"

Diana looked at him with puppy eyes and a shivering lower lip.

Jack turned away. He hated it when she did this.

"Okay, okay you can go but you're home again at 12 o'clock."

"Yayy!!" She jumped around in the living room. "Okay David. I'll be there. See ya!!"

With that she hung up, dashed towards her brother, pulled him into a hug and started to sing.

"I'll go on a date with David! I'll go on a date with David!"

Chase hid his face in his hands. Women.

**Chapter two: Far away**

One hour later, Jack sat in his room and read a book Diana'd bought him. 'Lord Loss' by Darren Shan, his favourite author. (**a/n:** And mine, too. Hehe.) Diana's tomcat Kevin lay on his lab. Jack sometimes stroked him.

Chase just watched Jack reading. Hian'd been right. He _did_ look like _him_.

When the red head put the book on the bed behind him, Chase made himself visible.

"Jack."

The lad gasped and jumped up. Kevin dashed away after that rude awakening and hid under the desk.

"Ch – Chase, what are you doing here?"

Jack began to shiver slightly. He felt uneasy.

"Why have you given up?"

Chase voice was as cold as ice.

Kevin started to hiss from his hiding lace. He didn't like that man. His inhuman scent scared the death out of him.When the dark haired man touched Jack's cheek with his hand, the tomcat came out from under the desk and sprang onto it.

Jack's eyes widened when Chase hand cupped his cheek. The dragon lord's thumb began to strok it very gentle.

Chase brain'd stopped working and he leanded down for a kiss. He looked deep into these beautiful ruby orbs.

'Zeo.'

Jack's eyes grew even wider. This wasn't Chase Young anymore, not the cold hearted Heylin prince he'd fallen in love with 3 years ago. The lad could see it in Chase's eys. In front of him stood a stranger. Jack lay his hands on Chase's cool armor and tried to push him away.

The Helin prince blinked and looked at Jack with a raised eyebrow.

"What's wrong?"

Jack gave him a look.

"_What's wrong?_ What's wrong with you?! You hate me!! And now you're trying to _kiss_ me?!!"

Chase frowned.

"Who told you I hate you?"

The teen crossed his arms over his chest.

"Oh, come on! It's clear to see! What about the T-rex?"

Chase let go of Jack and stepped back.

"I never wanted to hurt you. I'd have rescued you before the dinosaur'd swallowed you. But I've never said I hate you."

Jack's face turned dark.

"Actions speak louder than words!! And how should I've known you'll help me?!!"

While the both man were arguing, Kevin chased a fly on the desk. The fly landed on the stereo but when the tomcat snatched at it, the insect flew away. Accidentally Kevin pushed the play button of the stereo.

"_I feel it everyday it's all the same  
It brings me down but I'm the one to blame  
I've tried everything to get away  
So here I go again  
Chasing you down again  
Why do I do this?"_

Chase closed his eyes. This song brought memories back. Memories of a better time.

**FLASHBACK**

It was a hot summer day at the Xiaolin Temple. Guan and Chase were training outside while Dashi slept in the shadow of an old tree in the garden.

"I wonder where Wuya is."

Chase looked at his older brother.

"She said her father gave her a really hard task and that she has to go to the village."

When the dragon of earth didn't made a move to continue the fight Guan created a green shining water ball in his hand.

"Hey Chasiiee."

The youngest monk turned around but it's too late - _splaash_!

"That's cheating!!"

Chase walked away in his now wet clothes.

The dragon of wind turned to his best friend.

"Guan that wasn't very wise. If he tells Mom I'm in deep trouble."

The dragon of water shrugged.

"Sorry but I couldn't resist."

* * *

Later at the evening, Wuya came back. At her side walked a red brown haired boy. His skin was almost as pale as the moon. But what fascinated Chase most were the youth's eyes. Red orbs, glowing like hot lava.

When he saw Chase's watching him, he smiled and walked towards him.

"Hi, my name's Zeo Hanabi. And who are you?"

Chase couldn't suppress to blush slightly.

"I'm Chase Young, Zaoh?"

The lad giggled quietly.

"No it's Zeo. Okay? Zeeoo."

Chase frowned.

"That doesn't sound very Chinese."

"Chase Young, that doesn't sound very Chinese, too."

Zeo stuck out his tongue and walked inside the temple.

Guan and Dashi just laughed at their young friend. The dragon of fire rolled her eyes and sighed.

"I'm very sorry for my younger brother, Chase."

The leader of the Xiaolin Dragons stopped laughing.

"Okay Wuya, how long he'll stay here?"

"The whole summer, Dash. Uuhh, our father said he should learn what true strengh is so that he can be the leader of our clan someday."

Guan whiped away the tears he'd cried while he'd laughed.

"So we're nannys for the next two months, aren't we?"

"Yup." was all Dashi replied.

**FLASBACK END**

Love. Sorrow. That's all the evil lord could feel at the moment. He looked into Jack's eyes. They seemed to be softer now.

Chase didn't feel the tears that run down his face.

_"Over and over, over and over  
I fall for you  
Over and over, over and over  
I try not to"  
_

**FLASHBACK**

Chase looked down at the green reptile.

"So this is your - "

"Guardian, right."

Dashi raised an eyebrow and snorted.

"A…Lizard."

The so called lizard growled, sprang down from Zeo's shoulder and changed into a 40 feet long snake like dragon.

"Lizard?! I'm a dragon!!! My name is Dojo Konojo Cho!! Don't ever dare to call me Lizard again!!"

Smoke came out of his nostrils.

"Sorry, it's just an accident." Dashi said subdued while dugging and holding his halds high in the air.

Zeo laughed quietly when the now smaller Dojo began to argue with Chase's older brother.

The dragon of earth grinned until Guan run out of the temple towards them.

"Hey guys, we've got a problem!"

Dashi clamped Dojo's mouth shut.

"What is it?"

Guan held up a yellowish scroll.

"A demon called Shin Hu attacks a village near the mountains. He killed almost all people there and the survivors are his slaves. We have to help them."

Wuya's eyes began to glitter.

"Yes, Guan. The earlier we go, the earlier we can help."

Dashi grapped her wrist and stopped her from dashing away.

"Stop girl. First we have to know what our enemie can do."

Guan waved with the scroll.

"That's why I brought this. I'll explain you everything on the way."

"Dojo'll bring you there, right Dojo?"

The teen looked down at his friend. The little dragon nodded and turned again into his larger form.

"Hop on."

When Chase put a hand on Dojo's back, his brother shook his head.

"You'll stay here, Chase."

Chase's eyes widened.

"Wha – But why? I'm as strong as Wuya! I can –"

"No." was the answer.

The younger man just stood there and stared at his brother.

Dashi sighed.

"I'm sorry Chase but it's too dangerous. You're 17 and I'm your older brother. Do you understand me? I have to take care of you. I have to protect you."

Guan stood next to his friend.

"Yeah, Dashi's right. Shin Hu is the strongest and most dangerous enemie we ever had. It's better to left one behind who takes care of the temple and the Sheng Gong Wu."

Chase's eyes were full of anger when he stormed away.

"That's _totally unfair_!!!"

Wuya sighed and clapped her brother on the back.

"You'll stay here, too." When she saw how Zeo looked at her she added "Don't worry. He'll be alright again in a few hours."

That wasn't what worried Zeo. He had a bad feeling about this demon. The youth wanted to yell at his sister she should stay with them here at the temple, wanted to beg them to don't go. But he couldn't. It felt like something heavy lay on his chest.

Before he could overcame himself the others flew away.

It was the last time he saw his sister on the side of good but he wouldn't know it till Dashi and Guan would come back one week later.

Zeo walked inside the temple. Now that the others were gone he was bored to death. Even after two days Chase's still in a bad mood. The lad entered the scroll room. Maybe he could learn something new? He unscrolled some of the rolls and closed them again when he didn't found something interesting. He read there almost the whole afternoon until he felt someone stood behind him.

"What are you reading about?"

It was Chase. His voice didn't sound so angry as it had at the lunch.

"About the techniques you'll learn when you're stronger. Here."

Zeo pointed at a moving picture with a slim person on it. The figure shouted something, made some weird movements with his hands and a giant twin tornado appeard in front of him.

"That's a variation of Dashi's Zodiac technique – The Dragon Tornado. And that's yours."

The person held his arms in front of him and a huge stone hand came out of the ground and punshed a second figure high in the air.**(2)**

"That's the revenge of nature – The Tiger Claw**(3).** Cool heh?"

Chase looked closer at the scroll. That sounded interesting. Maybe he and the others could try to learn them. His anger dissapeared when he thought of the new technices he could learn.

The next four days he spent his whole time with Zeo.

They went to a near lake to swim, played Go and Shogi**(4) **and talked.

"So Dashi is your older brother?" Zeo asked while he and Chase were sitting under a tree.

"Yup but he acts like he's my father and knows everything. And what about you? I never knew Wuya has a brother."

Zeo lifted his head and looked into the now dark sky. He kinda liked the darkness. Everything seemed to be different and more exciting than during the day.

"After my mother died when I was 5 years old, Wuya cared for me. She became some kind of second mother for me. She helped me with the duties of the next leader of the Hanabi clan.

She really means a lot to me." The youth closed his eyes. "But then she got the message from the temple to come here and train. I felt alone. Sure, I got my friends back at home but Wuya's someone important, kinda second part of my soul. Oh man, that sounded soo childish, didn't it?"

Chase sat up and looked down at the younger man. His eyes and his voice were full of a feeling that hadn't been there ever before.

"No, no. That doesn't sound childish. I wish I could feel this, too."

Zeo gave him a look and then he started to laugh.

"He-Hey! Why are you laughing at me?"

When the other one didn't stop, Chase rolled around, grapped Zeo's wrist and pinned them to the ground. Then he lifted his own body over Zeo's. The youth under him didn't stopped laughing so Chase did the first thing that came into his mind.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**(1)** Chase has the nose of a bloudhound or even a better one.

**(2)** I got the idea for Chase's attack from Final Fantasy IX. It's Fenrir's attack.

**(3)** I searched for a name and then I remembered Ray's (Beyblade) first attack for Drigger was "Tiger Claw Attack", wasn't it?

**(4)** Shogi is the Japaneze version of chess. I don't know if they played this also in China 500 AD(I'm a big fan of Hikaru no go. So I learned to play Go on my own. It's really interesting.).

**Demonwolf:** Yay, part one is done, part two will follow soon. (After Christina'd read it.)

So please **r&r**!!!!! See ya in the next part!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. part two

**Demonwolf: **Whoooohoooo!!!! I've finished it, finally. It just didn't want to be written. Thanks to everyone whoreviewed. Here's part two. Hope you'll enjoy it. And please r&r.

**Title:** How you remind me

**Pairing:** ChasexJack

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Xiaolin Showdown or the song. It's "Over and over" by Three Days Grace.

**Warning:** This is _slash!_ That means _malexmale_. Don't like, don't read! _Character death!!_

**Raiting:** _M_ (just to be sure)

Part two 

**Chapter three: Fight For All The Wrong Reasons**

Zeo snuggeld up to the warm body next to him when a cold breeze stroked over his naked stomach. A strong arm was wrapped around his waist. Just because of this simple fact he felt safe. He felt Chase's warm breath in his neck and shivered slightly even though it was summer and the sun was shining through the window into Chase's chamber.

"Cold?" asked a quiet and tired voice near his ear. It sounded like Chase had to much Whiskey and cigars yesterday evening **(5)**.

Zeo yawned lazily.

"Nah, not really."

The large hand began to stroke his underbelly. It felt like something in his stomach just had come to life and tried to break free. At the same time there were a warm feeling that flooded from his head down to his toes.

The two of them lay there and enjoied the feeling of being together.

Eventually, Chase removed his hand, rolled his lover gently around and lay his head in his hand which's propped up on his elbow. He watched Zeo's body carefully. The pale skin, the blood red eyes, the slim body. Everything was so – beautiful. Perfect.

The older youth sighed.

"I think it's the best to stand up. We have work to do."

* * *

All the time while Chase's training, Zeo couldn't take his eyes off of him.

He still couldn't believe what'd happened yesterday.

It all started with Chase kissing him and ended with them having sex.

The youth sighed deeply.

It'd felt so right the last night, but now…

**FLASHBACK END**

_"It feels like everyday stays the same  
It's dragging me down and I can't pull away  
So here I go again  
Chasing you down again  
Why do I do this?"_

"Chase?"

The warrior opened his eyes.

Jack stood in front of him, his face a mirror of his thought and emotions. Fading anger, worry, love…

Chase grapped the teens hand.

"I'm okay, it's just –"

"You don't have to say it if you don't want to."

Chase smiled weakly. Jack was sometimes like a little child. The boy tried to hide his coriousity.

_"Over and over, over and over  
I fall for you  
Over and over, over and over  
I try not to  
Over and over, over and over  
You make me fall for you  
Over and over, over and over  
You don't even try"  
_

'Why? Why did I have to fall again for him? What have I done to deserve that?'

He could see Jack's face now not far way from his own. He just had to lean in.

**FLASHBACK**

It was almost evening when Chase looked into the sky.His thick eyebrows moved into a frown.

The sky was shades of green and orange. Big black whirls covered the sky – portals. He heard a loud bang and the whirls began to shine like the sun.

His ears began to hurt horrible and Chase had to close his eyes to not become blind because of the portals.

So he couldn't see something big made his way out of one of them.

Only when he heard someone yell his name he opened his eyes again and gasped in shock.

A giant black dragon flew towards him. His fangs were as long as Chase's forearm, his scales as sharp as diamonds and even darker than the night. His snakelike eyes seemed to be pure burning lava.

But what surprised and frightened him most was the person ridding the beast.

"Wuya."

He looked over his shoulder and saw Zeo standing right behind him.

"What –"

His eyes were wide in shock and disbelieve, his mouth hang open.

"Y'draziel!" he gasped. "Why Wuya?"

The red haired woman snapped her fingers and the dragon dived.

When they landed, she clapped her hands in a sarcastly way.

"Well done young brother."

Her eyes sparkeled evily.

"Now you've got another thing that should belong to me."

"What do you mean?"

The dragon began to growl.

"Sshh, sshh."

Wuya patted his head before she turned her gaze back at her younger brother.

"Oh come on, don't play stupid. You know what I mean."

Zeo stepped back while shaking his head.

"No, _you_'re not my sister. Where's Wuya?!!!"

The witch snorted.

"She's standing in front of you. Well, at least part of her. The part that hated you all the time!!"

She glared at him like she's trying to kill him this way.

"Chase would be _mine_ if _you_ hadn't come here."

Wuya slid from the dragon's back and landed gracefully on her feet.

"If you weren't, _I_ would be the new leader of our clan." she said coolly. "I was born _5 years_ _before_ you. I had to give up my _childhood_ after mother died because I had to care for you. _I_ am the stronger one and I know lots of more things then you will _ever_ know. _I_ am more talented than you, _in every single way_. You got everything just because you're a _boy_! But you won't get the only thing I _can_ have because I am a _woman_!! Y'draziel!! Kill 'em!!!!!"

A shining green flame shoot out of the dragon's throat towards Zeo. Before he even could dug, a voice behind him yelled "Rock shield – Earth!!".

The dragon stopped in front of the newly appeared wall. Dark green smoke came out of his nose trills. He seemed to think about what he should do next. After few moments he opened his throat and spit a huge fire flame. The rock melted like ice.

In their hidding place, Chase and Zeo could hear the dragon roar in anger when he found out his prey had escaped.

"It won't take long till he finds us. Dragons have a really good nose."

The dragon of earth nodded. Then he stood up to leave the room they're hidding in.

"We have to do something. It'll destroy the whole temple to find us."

"Wait!"

Zeo grapped the older boy's hand, pulled him closed and caught Chase's mouth with his own.

The kiss didn't last long.

"I – I love you."

The older boy smiled.

"I love you, too."

* * *

Chase crept out of his hidding place. He could beat the dragon. He was a Xiaolin Dragon. If he fought the beast on his own, maybe the others would realize he was as strong as them. He walked towards the vault. There were some Wu he could use.

Only two minutes later, Chase stood in front of the temple. Wuya had already left the temple grounds.

When Y'draziel saw him, the dragon growled and opened his mouth to spit more green fire.

Before the beast could do so, Chase yelled "Tangle Web Comb!" and the Wu in his hand shot loads of hair which binded the dragon and especially his mouth.

Y'draziel struggled to come free again but failed.

Chase walked towards the large animal with a smirk on his face.

"That's easy. I thought you're stronger, _dragon_."

He turned around - and that was his big mistake.

He didn't noticed the dragon spitting fire through his _nose trills_.

The beast set the hair on fire to get free again.

Chase turned around when he heard something crackle but it was already too late.

Y'draziel was free and angrier than ever before.

When Chase looked into the animal's eyes, he could see the true. The dragon had never really fought against him, it had just _played_.

Chase stepped back.

'I'm helpless. I'm gonna…'

His knees bend in fear.

Zeo couldn't wait any longer. So he opened the door and crept out of the room.

He didn't deny he's worried. Sure. Chase's strong but Y'draziel…well, he was the Guardian of the Hanabi family and extremly strong. Nobody has ever been able to beat him, his father had told him. He hoped so much Chase was alright. Then he saw it. His body reacted without him noticing it.

The dragon flicked his spiked tail, ready to attack. Ready to kill. Purple poison came out of the spines on the end of the tail. With a snarl from the beast the tail shot forward, to the place were Chase's kneeing on the ground. The spines hit humanflesh and broke so that the poison could get into the prey's blood to kill it. But this prey wasn't Chase.

"Zeo!!"

He tried to stand up, tried to do something but he's too weak. All he could do was looking at the one he loved dying in front of him.

"No, no, no…This can't be happening…No…"

The dragon had been surprised because another human had pooped out of thin air but he was getting over this after few secounds.

The dragon's tail hit Chase at the back of his head but before the world turned dark, he heared two male voices.

"Dragon Tornado – Wind!!"

"Snake Bequest – Water!!"

* * *

He woke up with a big headache. He wanted to jump out of bed immediately but someone held him back.

"You're too weak to stand on your own legs, brother."

Chase grapped Dashi by the wrist.

"What happened? Where's Zeo? I have to –"

Dashi took a deep breath before he began to speak. It seemed to be difficult for him to find the right words.

"After…After we'd found the demon which attacked the village, Wuya dissapeared…We thought something had happened to her, so we searched her…Three days later, we gave up and went home…On the way back we saw…chaos…everywhere…Soon, we found out who'd caused it."

"Wuya?"

Dashi nodded.

"Yes, Wuya. She'd betraied us. We were worried what she would do next and then it hit us – Zeo and you. You two were in deep trouble. I blame myself for what happened, for not realizing she wasn't anymore the girl I loved long time ago. I could have prevent it, Chase."

His older brother looked deep into the eye.

"Chase, I'm sorry. We were too late. We couldn't help him."

"What do you mean?"

Dashi couldn't look him in the eye anymore. Chase jumped up and run towards Zeo's room.

After he opened the door, Chase broke down. Crying. Screaming in pain and sorrow.

'It is all my fault.' he told himself.

Dashi kneeled down beside him and pulled him into a comforting hug.

At this day, Chase Young swore to himself he'd never be helpless again.

**FLASHBACK END**

_"So many thoughts that I can't get out of my head  
I try to live without you, every time I do I feel dead  
I know what's best for me  
But I want you instead  
I'll keep on wasting all my time"  
_

The poison'd killed Zeo before they could do something, Guan'd told him.

He hadn't been able to love someone again.

'Maybe it's time to start again.'

He looked into Jack's eyes.

'It's worth a try.'

His hands cupped Jack's face and he brought their mouths together.

When Chase took his mouth in a hungry kiss, the boy gasped. He'd dreamt about it but never believed it'd come true.

While Chase's tongue gently stroked his own, Jack's hands fisted in the older man's long hair.

His legs became weak and if Chase hadn't hold him, he'd have fallen down on his knees.

Chase began to lick Jack's sensetive white neck what caused a long moan from the boy.

'It's a second chance and I'll take it.'

"_Over and over, over and over  
I fall for you  
Over and over, over and over  
I try not to  
Over and over, over and over  
You make me fall for you  
Over and over, over and over  
You don't even try to"_

* * *

Two hours later, Diana came back. She frowned because no lights were on. Then a thought hit her mind and she smiled.

Quietly she opened the door to Jack's room.

What she saw made her feel happy for her bro.

Two male persons lay there, snuggled up to eachother. They seemed to be happy and radiated peace.

The dark-haired woman closed the door and pulled out her cellphone. Before she closed the door to the appartment she whispered "Care for him, Chase Young. But if you'll ever break his heart you'll pay for it."

**_THE END_**

**(5)** I mean this deep and hoarse vioce (like Seal's voice). I love this kind of vioce. Some people sound like this when they stood up just few moments ago. Hang on, they hadn't already invented whiskey then, had they?


End file.
